My Stained Wings
by Atom80sky
Summary: Daisuke goes to school with Satoshi, they both have recently been blessed and cursed with the presence of angels. Only they should be able to understand each other, but Niwa is far from it, he doesn't know the pain of Hiwatari. Could they find a way to be friends, and maybe more? Or will the troubles in the city, and the differences between their angels keep them from it?
1. Tainted by Scars, and Reflections

_**Chapter #1: Daisuke**_

"I can't believe I'm going to be late for swim class again! Saehara, why do you always get me to cover for your cleaning duties?" I made a pout as I ran down the hall to the boy's locker room.

**-You wouldn't be late if you could learn to say no once in a while Daisuke, but you're too nice for that aren't you?- **

I sigh briefly, maybe Dark's right, maybe I'm too nice for my own good, "Next time I'll say no for sure," I say now with a smile.

**-No you won't, don't even kid yourself like that!- **Dark said with a snicker.

"Shut up Dark," I yell as I push against the door to enter. I run in and around the corner over to my locker to retrieve my swim suit. I start to unbutton my shirt when my fingers seem to become numb as I try too fast to get them undone. I get to the third one down when I hear a sigh over by the sinks. I stop immediately, is there someone else in here with me? Everyone should already be out in the pool, I could have sworn I was alone. I tiptoe across the room to peek around the corner at the sinks, "Hello, is anyone there?" I step around the corner to find a sight I'd have never thought I'd see. "Hi-Hiwatari? What are you doing in here?" He stands there facing the mirrors looking back at me through the reflection, and he's wearing nothing but his bathing suit bottoms.

"Why shouldn't I be here Niwa? It is the boy's locker room, and we have swim class now after all," he turns around and smirks at me, a bitter-sweet smile.

"Well, it's just that you always have a note excusing you from swim class is all, I'm not used to you being in here like this," I had avoided his eyes as I said this, I thought it didn't come out right. I glance back up at him, he's so pale, his skin looks like a china dolls. His body seems so small without clothes on, but still larger then my own. He looks strong too, I wonder if that's from the police training or if his family made him train hard too, but it's not like he's a phantom thief. I begin to feel my cheeks heat up, I'm not blushing am I? No I can't be, hopefully it's not noticeable, I look away again, but back when he starts to speak.

"Well I am today, I have a note saying that I can, but I have to wear a shirt. For obvious reasons to you," he turns back to the mirror, I now notice the shirt laying on the counter infront of him. What did he mean, obvious reasons to me? Then I notice his back, I didn't realize it before but on each of Hiwatari's shoulder blades are 6-10 inch long scars, they aren't very wide though, but very noticeable on his snow-white skin. How didn't I notice it before? I think about what caused them, but it upsets my stomach when I know what it had to have been. He wets his hands in the sink and wipes his eyes under his glasses.

"So you don't use a familiar at all, do you?" I look down to the checker-tiled floor awaiting his response. I see his feet turn around, I look up to meet his eyes, they look so confused.

"What are you talking about Niwa?" he adjusts his glasses back into place. I stumble trying to find away to continue, maybe he knows and just doesn't want to talk about it, but maybe he really just doesn't know. I scratch the back of my head with one hand, tilt my head slightly with my eyes closed and laugh a weak laugh. I bring my hands both in front of me and begin to twiddle my thumbs. What do I say? _What_ do I say?

"Well, when I ever I transform into Dark, I use Wiz, he's my pet rabbit and Dark's familiar. He's been in the family for years. He, umm, he acts as Dark's black wings, I was just wondering if you..hmm" I don't know how to continue. He sighs heavily and turns back to the mirror, he lifts a towel to his still damp face to dry all the excess water. He starts to speak and his voice is muffled by the towel at first, but gets clearer as he moves it away and sets it back down.

"Oh, you're talking about my wings.. No Daisuke, I don't have a familiar like your rabbit Wiz.." His eyes are closed, but you can see the slight pain show on his face, I don't know whether to continue or not, but I feel as though if I don't, I'll never know.

"So your wings, you just, I mean they just.."

"Yes Daisuke, my wings grow from my back! They sprout from my shoulder blades everytime!" His breathing was harder now, and his voice grew louder as he spoke, but he just sighed again and regained his composure. How does he do it, stay calm all the time? He needs to stay so strong, not just against Krad, his father, or me, but for everyone else too. I've never seen him reveal so much of himself before. And now a new emotion dawns on his face, pure sadness, he unclenches the fists he had formed, and his head falls. I fear that he may break down, so although it could make things worse I decide to keep going in the hopes it could make him calm again.

"Does it hurt very much? When they grow?" I can't see his face, but I can see his reflection, he looks slightly relieved, but I don't know why, that was a terrible question to ask him. He opens his eyes looking down at the floor.

"Naïve little Niwa," I hear him whisper to himself. "Yes Niwa, it hurts a lot, like more pain then you could ever imagine."

'Dark, is that true, does he really feels so much pain?'

**-Yes Daisuke, you haven't experienced that pain, and because of Wiz hopefully you never will. It also hurts tremendously when Krad and I use our magic. It's not easy for Hiwatari Daisuke, I think this topic is too sensitive for him…-**

"I'm so sorry Hiwatari, it isn't fair," I embrace him in a hug from behind as tears start to form in my own eyes. I release him after a few moments and wipe my eyes dry, and he tells me it isn't my fault. "But Hiwatari, I'm the only person who knows what you're going through, and even I don't know it all." He gives me a reassuring side glance from over his shoulder, and turns back to the sink. He goes to grab his shirt, and I look at his shoulder blades again. "Can I touch them? The scars I mean?" I asked stupidly without thinking, Daisuke what are you doing? Of course he won't say yes.

"Sure," he says back so low I almost didn't hear him. He closes his eyes, and relaxes his shoulders. I hold out a hand slightly, and slide the tips of my fingers over the blades. I feel his muscles tense up quickly.

"I'm sorry!" why did I apologize, I didn't do anything wrong.

"It's okay Niwa, your fingers were just cold that's all."

I place my hand back over the scars. I didn't even notice how warm he felt, no wonder he must have thought my hands were cold. I glide the tips over his smooth skin. I expect the scars to protrude from the soft skin, but they don't. They are still just as smooth as the rest of him. I slowly start to remove my hand. I'm in awe. How can someone be in so much pain, but be so beautiful?

**-So you think he's beautiful, I told you that dream meant something, hahahaha-**

"No Dark! You don't know what you're talking about!" I shout at him under my breath. Suddenly the sound of something falling startle's me. Hiwatari's glasses have fallen off into the sink, and I'm pretty sure a lens cracked. I go to ask him what happened, and I see him grip at the counter top. His knees slightly shake, and he bends over in a small kneel. I see something move underneath the skin of his shoulders, and for a second I see a flicker of gold in his eyes before he closes them again. He makes a brief, low, hurt moan.

I step forward, "Is it, Krad?" He stands up again, and takes a deep breath looking up to the ceiling, and slowly opens his eyes they're back to his normal ocean blue again.

"Yes.."

He appears to fight back Krad's urges, he grabs his shirt and slides it over his head. I pick up his glasses for him. "I'm sorry Hiwatari, but it looks like one of your lenses has broke."

"It's okay, I have another pair. And besides, I don't need glasses to see Niwa. They're for him.." He turns to pick up his towel, and glances at me through the reflection. "Tell me Niwa, what do you see, when you look at your own reflection?" He puts on his broken glasses. I look at my reflection.

**-I'm looking pretty good, aren't I Daisuke?-**

I push Dark's remarks to the side, "I see Dark, not myself."

"So you too huh, I guess that's another thing we share.." He closes his eyes and turns away with another classic smirk, "So Niwa, did you forget what we're supposed to be doing?" He heads for the showers to leave for the pool.

"Oh no! I'm still late, and I didn't even get changed yet!" He leaves as I rush back over to my things on the bench. I get my shirt off, and start to undo my pants. I never thought about how Hiwatari must see Krad instead of himself in a mirror. So was he smirking at Krad instead of me? That must be even harder for him, to see the one who causes him so much pain instead of himself, reminded of that monster dwelling within him. I'm so lucky to have Dark as my angel, and I always take that for granted, poor Hiwatari, he's in so much pain.

**-You're right Daisuke, it must be terrible that he has to see that homicidal blonde instead of this precious face- **I see him gesture to himself in the mirror and adds a cheesy wink at the end. I smile and turn away, oh Dark.. I finished getting dressed and run for the showers, I wonder what lame excuse I'll have to give today for being late?


	2. Wet wings, Smooth nothing

_**Chapter #2: Satoshi**_

I left Niwa in quite a panic, but he'll be fine he always has some excuse for being late. Infact, his tardiness has become a habit and the teachers don't really even seem to mind for some classes. One would think that the host for the great phantom thief Dark wouldn't be so clumsy and childish. How does he get away with it, is it all just an act? It must be, he can unlock all most every electronic lock in this school. As I walk out to join the rest of my class, I get as expected, stares from everyone. Pure shock rattled on the faces of every boy, and each girl looks like she might faint in a fangirl squeal seeing my shirt grip me so tight from the pre-pool showers. I just close my eyes and ignore everyone as I walk up for attendance, I tell our teacher that Niwa is in locker room getting changed. "Is that so? Late again, but as long as he's here." She checks his name off right after mine. I'm pretty sure I hear some girls whispering behind us, spreading gossip of possibilities of Niwa and I in the change room alone, and why we're both late. I roll my eyes into a close, if they only knew what happened.

**-Oh, now now Master Satoshi, why must you refuse me? I'm sure these pathetic girls would have loved to see Dark Mousy and I make an appearance to their swim class-** he grins evilly as I watch him in the pool's reflection.

'Shut up Krad! That was too close, my 'father' has told you enough times that you can take over anytime you please outside of school, or have you forgotten?'

**-That may be true Master, but you try to deny me then aswell. Good thing you're weak, otherwise I may have never gotten out this lifetime. Your father doesn't rule me, but I'll follow it for now, but expect to have a long night infront of you..-** with this he leaves my thoughts for the time being. Some father, letting this devil have my body. Is there anybody at all who I can at least depend on in this wretched life?

"Ms. Kumiko, I'm so sorry I'm late, I forgot my swim trunks and had to go get them!" Niwa shouts running out soaked from the locker room.

"It's okay Daisuke, Satoshi already told me you were running late."

"He did?" he glances over at me as he runs closer to the class.

"Yes, you're already marked present. And speaking of running Daisuke, how many times do I have to say it? No running on the pool sur-" before she could finish Daisuke slipped past her, he completely lost his balance. Before I could realize it, he collided into me with a shout, sending us both backwards into the pool with a great splash. Underneath the water Daisuke and I drift down slowly, I open my eyes to find him still resting against me. I try to manoeuvre myself away from him, I can feel my heart speed up. No not again, I know that Krad said he wouldn't, but with him? Who'd know, but I feel myself calm. As I snap out of it to return to the surface, I realize Daisuke still drifted down. Is he okay? Maybe he hit the water harder than I thought. I dive down and grab his arm and wrap it over my neck and shoulders, we sink down a bit further so that I can reach the floor of the pool to launch us back to the surface. I have us right next to the pool edge when we break for open air. Some of the classmates pull Daisuke up and lay him down. I hoist myself up, while everyone is panicking over Daisuke. I know what I have to do, but what will Daisuke think when he awakes and finds out? Either way, I've got no time for this, we could lose him!

"Everybody, make room! Give him some space!" I shout as I rush to his side. Risa Harada runs over with her sister behind her and kneels by my side.

"Niwa! Hiwatari, is Niwa going to be okay?" she looks as though it was her fault, I don't understand girls.

"He should be fine, but he'll need CPR.. and I'm the only one in the class certified to perform it." All the girls gasp, they all seem so eager now, like they've awaited this moment their whole life. I lay Daisuke's arms at his side, I tilt his head back and up, pinch his nose with one hand, and open his mouth slightly with the other. Can I really go through with this, what about Krad? It doesn't matter Niwa's life is on the line!

**-Besides Master Satoshi, why should I come out now and make a fool of myself for kissing that pathetic waste of life-**

'He isn't pathetic! And it's n-not a kiss..'

**-Haha, whatever you say Master, hmmemmmemm- **he laughed away evilly as he hid into the depths of my subconscious. I took a deep breath, and leaned down to release. As our lips met there were squeals from all of our classmates, either out of this want they have of me and Daisuke to love each other, or just out of pure disgust. His lips are soft, and taste slightly of strawberries and buttered toast. Oh Niwa, you never do miss breakfast do you? I ignore everybody's comments, pull away and check his heartbeat. Nothing? I quickly sit up and begin to pump my hand and fist against his heart, I lean down for the pulse again. It's there! It's faint but it's there, Niwa, don't scare us like that. He starts to cough and water drizzles from the sides of his mouth. He tries to sit up too quickly and flinches with slight pain.

"Be careful Niwa, you might strain yourself," I say with a smirk, quoting him with a change of our places.

"W-what happened to me?" He rubs the back of his head with one eye closed, I knew it, he hit his head.

"Hmp, Niwa, you really are such a klutz," I decide to make this interesting for our dying public, "I won't always be there for you, you know?" With that I give him daring glance from the side, and all the girls swoon. Niwa is so oblivious to what happened.

"You were running on the wet pool floors again and slipped Mr. Niwa. How many times do I have to tell you not to? And this is why.. You're lucky Hiwatari was here, otherwise you might have been a goner. Hiwatari, you get extra marks for a perfectly executed CPR resuscitation!" everybody cheered, and was celebrating the fact Niwa was okay, but I was the only one actually looking at Niwa. He was so embarrassed, his cheeks matched his hair. His mouth just hung open, and was stuttering to himself.

"CPR, Hiwatari? Infront of everyone? Even the Haradas..?" he looked like it was the end of the world. I must admit, I am enjoying this a little too much. Now the realization dawns on him for what I said and did earlier. "Hi-Hiwatariiii," he whined and ducked his head behind his folded knees.

"That's enough class, quite down. Now everyone get into your pairs and get ready to time your partners." Ms. Kumiko said getting the class in order. I completely forgot that we had actual drills to do, but what do I do, everyone has their partners. I have no one.. "Oh yes, Hiwatari, you don't have a partner do you?" I shake my head no slowly, "Well then, we'll just have to put you with someone else and have a group of three. Let's see now, who do you get along with?" Everybody looks anywhere but to make eye contact, they don't want me in their groups, it would just mess up the order of things. Not to mention it would most likely be awkward. "Nobody willing to take you eh?" she says quietly, but not in a full whisper, "Niwa, Harada, why don't you take on our little life-savor, hmm? Since Daisuke and Satoshi seem to be relatively closer." She added a smile at the end, the class began to chuckle. I couldn't pass up this opportunity and I winked at Niwa with the best smolder I could muster. He blushed rapidly, as the girls started to rise up again. Ms. Kumiko blew her whistle signalling for everyone to go get positioned. Oh yes, this class is going to be fun..


	3. One Slip too Many

_**Chapter #3: Daisuke**_

What is Hiwatari doing? Why is he toying with me like this? One minute we're together in the locker room and it was all serious, then I come out to this?

**-Well technically Daisuke you started it-**

'What?! No I didn't, how could you think that, he was smiling at me, and then he winked? He was the only one doing anything!'

**-Au contraire mon frère, you were the one who ran in and knocked us all into the water. You were the reason he had to kiss you. He was probably going along with it to please the girls, and I can understand that. What man doesn't want to please such pretty ladies.-**

'I suppose that could be true..'

**-Or he could just be expressing his true feelings for you Daisuke-** Dark said with a phony evil smile, **-Just saying, this could be your once in a life time chance to finally get returned love- **he teased me by saying the last word in a slight song tune.

'What?! No Dark! Hiwatari doesn't love me, he never will…. And I don't love him!'

**-Haha, boy you're in denial. Oh yeah, well if he doesn't love you then why did he nearly change back in the locker rooms hmmm? Face it Daisuke, Miss Harada is your sacred maiden, and you're Hiwatari's!-** he snickered at me. I was fed up with this conversation and started to kick my feet around in the water to ripple his reflection. He took the hint and left me alone. Could it be true?

"Well Daisuke?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Riku, she knelt down next to me. I was so lost in thought and talking to Dark, I hadn't even noticed her there, or Hiwatari standing next to her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Daisuke, she's been trying get your attention for the last five minutes, are you really that rattled from the pool?" he smirked at me. Is it true? No it can't be.. but then why did he let me touch him, why did he nearly change right afterwards?

"Daisuke!" Riku shouted, startling me. I jumped a little, what is going on now?!

"I'm sorry Miss Riku, what did you want again?"

"Ni-waa, I wanted to know if you were ready to start. Hiwatari and I have been waiting for you," they both stared at me strangely, "Are you okay Niwa, do you need to take a break? I'm sure Ms. Kumiko won't mind considering what's happened." She starts to stand up next to Satoshi, they are both giving me weird looks still as they await my answer. Why are they looking at me funny? Do I look ill, because I feel fine? I started to get up lifting my feet out of the pool.

**-Are you sure about that Daisuke?-**

'What? Dark? When did you?' as I start to straighten out my wet feet slip beneath me and I begin to fall back. I brace myself for the impact, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes to find that Hiwatari and Miss Riku have both caught me. I look up at them, "Thanks guys.."

"Niwa! Are you okay?! Your nearly gave us a heart attack!" Riku yelled gripping me harder, there was pain in her eyes. My heart was beating really fast from the fall still, but I nodded to her question. She sighed in relief.

"Niwa, are you really that clumsy? I already had to save you once today, didn't I already say that I _wouldn't _always be there for you?" He made a small grin at me. This is all too much, I'm starting to feel dizzy, my heart is still pumping like crazy.

"Niwa, are you sure you're all right?" asked Miss Riku.

"Yeah, you're not looking to well.." Too many questions, I can't, I can't handle this. Then something in my stomach clenched, and I started burning up inside. No, no, no ,no, noo, not Dark, _not_ _now! _I snap out of this trance, and pull away from them.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I-I, I have to go!" and with that I start to run back to the boys locker room. I hear Ms. Kumiko yelling at me to stop running or I'll get hurt again, her voice sounds so distant. I don't have any choice, I have to run! I can still feel the gazes of Miss Riku and Hiwatari on my back. _Why, why, why? _I get through the door and close it behind me just as I start to feel my muscles start to shift. Everything is burning up, I fall to the floor and see purple bangs slice over my eyes. Before I know it, I'm sitting on the floor as Dark, and I'm still the one in control. My heart rate goes back to normal, and so does my temperature. 'What do I do now Dark?'

**-Well I think getting out of here is first on the list! Do you want me to take over?-**

'No, I think I can handle it..Besides, who knows what you would do if I let you..'

**-Hey, I'll be a good boy and take you right back home.-**

'The answer is still no Dark, what even happened?'

**-I don't know, was it the Haradas? Or was it lover boy?-** he winked and stuck out his tongue at me.

"What? Neither! Or atleast I don't know, I couldn't tell what caused it, but let's hurry up and get out of here!" I started to brush myself off before I stood up, when suddenly the door leading out to the pool started to open.

**-Oh no, were screwed! Let me take over now Daisuke!-**

"No Dark! And thanks for the no good confidence you have in me! I can handle this!"

**-Can you Daisuke?-**


	4. Dark? No, Daisuke?

_**Author's Note: **_**Hey guys, long time no see, sorry for how long it's been since an update. I've been really busy with the last month of the semester in school, and my finals. But they are almost over, and after that, I should be able to write more, I have a lot more in stored for this story, I know it's kind of slow right now, but I hope you'll find it better later on. Thanks for reading, and I love feedback. Here is the next chapter! –Atom**

_**Chapter #4: Satoshi**_

Riku and I watch Daisuke run into the boy's locker-room, once he's out of sight we turn and stare blankly at each other. "Was it something we said?" Riku said as her gaze slowly shifted back to the door to the showers.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's still stirred up from his fall. I could go check to see if he's alright." She looks nervous as she turns back to me.

"Yeah, I think you should. Just in case something happened to him." I start to walk forward, and then turn back to her.

"Here," I say as I toss the stopwatch at her, "You hold onto that for now. Wait here, I should be right back. If Ms. Kumiko asked what's going on, just tell her what happened." She nods at me, clenching the watch. I turn back and continue down the floor to the door. As I open it and walk in, I find myself facing a frightened Dark sitting on the floor. "Well, well, don't you think it's a bit early for you to be out, Dark?" I smirk at the wingless angel.

"Hi-Hiwatari, it's just you, phwew, you gave me such a heart attack just now. I thought you were someone else." He has one hand clenched in a fist against his heart as he sighs in relief.

"Daisuke?" I'm quite stunned.

"Yes, well, who else would you," he stops midsentence and looks down at himself and his hands now held out infront of him, "Oh yeah.."

"Yeah… What happened, did Dark force the change? But then why are you still in control? What are you going to do?"

**-Master, calm down, it seems this little pipsqueak is weak like you, but too bad my other half is too dull to try to take over every shot he can get. If only your places were switched, then I could finally have my own body.-**

'You'll never get that lucky, now shut up!'

"Well actually I'm not sure what caused the change this time. I think I was still shaken from, well you know. And I'm not sure what to do now, I don't feel like I'll be changing back for a while yet. I don't think I'll be going back out to swim either, so I'll probably start by getting changed out of this swim suit.." I look at him and laugh slightly meekly.

"Yeah, you and Dark aren't exactly the same. Will your regular uniform fit you, by the looks of this I wouldn't imagine that it would."

"No, everything will be short in length, and a little bit tighter, but it's better than this, and the best I can do for now." He's so cheery, even in a troubled situation. And changing clothes won't fix his problem either.

"So what will you do after that?" He starts to stand up, and makes his way over to me. I think I liked it better when he was on the ground, it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable looking up at 'Daisuke' to speak to him. He looks up at the ceiling and scratches the back of his head with one hand.

"Umm, I think I should probably go home. Class would be over soon anyways, and then I'd be free to go home like everybody else. But I can't risk anyone seeing me like this." I can tell by the tone of his voice that he is still unsure if that is the best decision.

"That sounds like a good plan. If you want, I could go tell Ms. Kumiko that you're leaving early since you're not feeling well from drowning earlier, and I can take you home to make sure you get there okay. If you want me to that is." I remain monotone, and I motion to the door behind me.

"That would be great Hiwatari! I just need to get changed, and then we could leave." He runs over to his clothes folded on the bench, then turns back, "Well I suppose, you'd have to get changed too huh?" he smiles and turns back to his clothes. Then he tugs a hand full of his purple hair infront of him. "Yeah, you're right, that could cause problems.." This confuses me at first, until I realize that there are technically four of us in this room.

"Is something the matter now?" He turns to face me and points at his hair he is still holding.

"Dark's hair, it's kind of noticeable."

"Is that all? Well there are some sports team uniforms in that closet around the corner, I'm pretty sure there are some baseball caps in there. The door is locked, but I'm sure that shouldn't be a problem for you." I give him a smug wink and turn to leave. "Well I'm sure you'll be fine for now. I'll go see Ms. Kumiko about leaving." Before I can reach the door..

"Thank-you, Hiwatari." I look back at him smiling at me.

"You're welcome Niwa, but seriously Daisuke, what would you do without me?" I smirk and leave him to get changed and brake into the storage room. I suppose I should also tell Riku that both her partners are out for the day now. Maybe joining swim class again wasn't a good decision after all.

**-I tried to tell you Master Satoshi, and this is what you get.-**

Considering all that happened, I don't really regret much after all.


	5. An Awkward Walk Home Leads to What!

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, it's been a while! Haha, yeahhh, sorry about that, I guess I lost track of what I was doing.. For the past week my laptop was out of commission(I know I have been gone longer than that, but it will make sense after), and when I got it back up and running again, I went and checked my usual sites, emails, yaddy-yada, and I checked fanfiction. Saw all the new chapters other authors have updated, and my PMs, then I checked my story stats. The point of this rambling is, I would like to thank the ****'Guest'**** who reviewed and got me back in my mojo. Props are going out to you bud! So thanks for all of your patience, and without much further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter #5. I also hope to get more chapters up soon too, and who knows, maybe even more today!—Atom**

_**Chapter #5: Daisuke**_

"There, that's the last of it!" I say tucking the last of the purple bangs into the baseball cap with a smile. "That wasn't so hard, I think I did a pretty good job."

**-Well of course, that lock was so easy to crack! And we have had to use this cap trick numerous times!-**

"Well yeah, I guess so. But, I mean it's good we didn't get caught," I pointed out hopefilled.

**-Actually, aren't you forgetting Daisuke? If it wasn't Hiwatari who came through that door, then what would've happened?Hmmm?- **

"Well, I suppose you do have a point there," I mumble as I bite my thumb in thought.

**-And don't forget that the whole reason we are in this mess is because of you. I can't believe you let your stomach get the better of you again, you can't keep forgetting the picture of Daiki and Miss Harada at home!- **

I sigh and lean on my hands bracing myself against the counter top, "I know, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and it's even more important when you're a phantom thief."

**-I suppose so, but don't forget it again, and what is taking Hiwatari so long anyways with Ms. Kumiko?-**

Just then, the doors leading to the pool opened up and Hiwatari walked in.

-**Well speak of the devil..-** Dark said with a smirk.

'Oh, hush up!' he puts his hands up defensively and disappears from my thoughts, maybe I can get some peace of mind now.

"We're all clear for leaving, Ms. Kumiko said it would be more than okay if I took you home after what happened," he says as he walks up to me, "I think that could work, seeing as you have tricked my men every time with it. You ready to go?" He turns away with a smirk. Why is he still doing that, it's just us, he doesn't have to put up his cold wall.

**-It's because he can't risk letting Krad out again dummy-**

'Dark? I thought you left? Get out of here.' He disappears again, "Mhmm," I nod with assurance. "But what about you? You still need to get changed" I turn away from the mirrors to see that he isn't there anymore. I start to take a few steps towards the bend that separates the lockers and benches from the mirrors and showers. "Hiwatari?"

"I'm changing Daisuke" I stop in my tracks, that was close, I would have been so embarrassed if I had of walked in on him. I turn back to the sinks.

**-Good idea, we could have used that to switch back-** Dark sticks his tongue out at me before I shake my head to get him out of my thoughts again.

"No Dark!" I realize I actually spoke the last bit aloud as Hiwatari walks up behind me.

"Well, if you two are done, we can head to your house now. And you might want to hurry, class is almost over." I snap out of it and turn to see him dressed in his uniform with his book bag already in hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, let's go," I say cheerily as I rush past him grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the door to leave.

We make our way out of the school quickly and unnoticed. And we make our way to the train station. We get on board with very few other passengers who mainly sat at the other end of the car. As we sit down, I notice something different in Satoshi's eyes, is it wonder?

"Something up?" I ask trying to start up a conversation, we hadn't talked much since the locker rooms.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. I was just wondering about the train," I guess I looked confused because he continued, "So is this one of the vertical trains, the ones that transport people up and down hillsides?"

"Yeah it is, you mean you haven't rode one before?" He looks away out the window slightly embarrassed and a hint of insult in his expression.

"Well, no, actually I haven't," he glances at me then back out the window as the engines start up and the last call is made for boarding on the PA system. "My 'father' gets someone to drive me to school and wherever I need to go since I don't see him much. But they seem like a great invention."

I look out the window to see the amazing view that Hiwatari's been looking at this whole time as we start to make our way down. "Yeah, it is amazing, I guess I've never realized it before." My gaze shifts from the view out the window to Hiwatari's face. I realize that he's actually smiling, it's just a small curl in his lips, but it's there, and it's real. Not like one he'd use in a smirk, or trying to be cool. Just one of joy.

**-Wow, who knew he was capable of one?-**

'Oh, be quite Dark, how could he with Krad? You even said yourself, things are harder for him.'

**-I guess you're right, but I just don't like the thought that Krad could come out at any moment, and you're just taking this all casually-**

'You have a point, but Hiwatari can be stronger than you know. I trust him.'

"Yeah, amazing," I hear Satoshi whisper before he turns back to me. "So, do you have any ideas on how to switch yourself back to normal?"

"Yeah, I have a way of switching back and forth."

"Really? How does that work?"

"Well I have two pictures, one can force the change, and one can stop it, I think it will work," if what Dark says is true, I don't want to bring up the sacred maiden stuff with him yet. Does he even know what the sacred maiden is?

"Oh, I should try to get myself one of them huh?" he gives a weak chuckle. I decide I should laugh at his joke too, but it suddenly dies down into awkward silence.

"So, I heard some classmates say that you have your own apartment?" I try to keep us talking. Suddenly the train comes to a stop and we're the first to get off. We start to head through the town.

"Yeah, I barely ever go home unless I get a request from father. It's more convenient for school, and this way I have a less chance of hurting people." His face seems emotionless, but I know that deep down he does truly care.

"You must get lonely there, I know I sure would!" I smile with my eyes closed trying to lighten the mood.

"Sometimes, but I don't mind. It's for the best after all."

"If you say so."

"So, is your house nearby? I haven't been in this part of town that much."

"Oh, yeah that's it up there," I say as I point to my house a few blocks away.

"Well, looks like we got here unnoticed then. Huh?"

"Yeah!"I shout happily as we make it to the front door. I decide I should check the mail. So I lean over and open the red box to grab the paper, and a few envelopes. Turning back to Satoshi I trip over the ledge of the porch and fall forward. But he catches me before I wipe out again.

"Is this going to become a regular thing? Because I'm usually busy in the evenings," he finishes with a smirk.

"S-sorry Hiwatari," I say backing away, trying to hide my blush I go to bend down to pick up the mail I dropped. He bends down to help me. Out of nowhere I feel the change happen, and the baseball cap falls to the ground. 'I should return that tomorrow.'

**-Maybe, but then make sure you have the picture with you-**

"Daisuke? Hey, you're back to normal."

"Yeah, I guess I am," I smile at him as he hands me the mail he collected. Am I though? I don't even know what caused that change.

"Daisuke!" We look up to where the voice came from, my mom is walking up the street towards us with a bag of groceries in hand. "I didn't think you were going to make it home before me. How was your day at school?"

"It was fine, except for swim class. I nearly drowned, and changed into Dark and.."

"What?! Did anyone see you? Are you alright?" She rushes over to me to do a check on my well-being when she notices Hiwatari. An unsettling expression sits on her face.

"Nobody saw, and yes I'm alright thanks to Hiwatari here, if it wasn't for him I'd be a goner." I began to laugh trying to ease the tension. I sneak a glance at Hiwatari, he looks like he feels out of place. Well duh, Daisuke, why wouldn't he now?

"Is that so? Well, thank-you Hiwatari.." Hiwatari stood up and shook her hand.

"Any time Mrs. Niwa," he said with a bow. As he stood up straight again he turned back to me. "Well Niwa, I guess I better get going now, your home okay." He started to walked away after bowing again to my mom, then I realized that he's going back to his lonely apartment..

"Satoshi, wait up!" I shout as I scurry to my feet, he turns back, "Would you like to stay for dinner? With us?" He looked slightly shocked, and so did my mom. "I mean it's okay if you don't want to, but I thought it was the least I could do to show you my gratitude. And if that's okay with you mom.." Mom's shock shifted into a smile, she was still uneasy, but I could tell she knew I was doing the right thing. But Hiwatari's shock kind of shifted a little bit into a worried vibe.

"I'm not so sure if I can, I probably have lots to do, I don't want to be a burden, and-" before he could continue mumbling, my mother actually stepped in?!

"Non-sense, Daisuke's right, you are very welcomed to stay with us for dinner," she smiled at Hiwatari. I was proud that she actually got over her stubbornness against his clan to do this for me. But she probably also thinks he won't take the offer too.

"Well Hiwatari, how about it?" I look to him eagerly.

"Well, I'm not sure this is a good idea, but..Sure, I'll stay." Yes! I did it, he won't be alone tonight, well at least for a little while. I could swear I did see some sign of defeat in mom's eyes. But she smiles and carries on to the door to unlock it.

"So it's settled," she says happily, "I'll set dinner up for one extra person tonight," she spins around and winks at us. I hope this doesn't turn into a disaster or something..

**Author's Note: ****So, there you have it, chapter five done! I tried to make it a little bit longer compared to the last few chapters considering it's been like forever.. So what did you guys think? You excited to see what happens at this sudden dinner arrangement? Any thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. Hope to hear from you, I'll try my best to update really soon! Well I guess that's all, so tata for now! –Atom **


End file.
